Usuario:Janemize
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/la-wiki-pokeland/es/images/a/a2/Magic_Girl.gif ⊟ ⇲ ⊠ 迎え （ｂｉｅｎｖｅｎｉｄｏ） ❝''Every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but... That's why we've got to live life to its fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure.❞ — '''Sonic the Hedgehog'. ¿ǫᴜɪᴇɴ sᴏʏ? ⊟ ⇲ ⊠ Soy Janemize, usuaria experimentada de Wikia/FANDOM registrada el 21 de diciembre de 2012. Resido actualmente en Chile y cumplo el 1 de abril. Conozco totalmente el español latino y tengo buen manejo en el inglés. Si necesitas alguna ayuda contáctame en mi muro, te atenderé lo más rápido posible. En , empezé a constribuir aquí desde del 12 de julio del 2013. Actualmente ayudo a la wiki y formo parte del proyecto coleccionables. ❤ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ᴘʀᴇғᴇʀɪᴅᴏs (ninguno en orden particular) ♥ Bowser - Me sorprende que hay veces se puede considerar en serio a este villano cuando se enfrenta a Mario hasta el punto de querer matarlo. En otro lado, es un muy buen padre. ♥ Bayonetta - Interesante diseño e historia. ♥ Kirby - Yo de niña siempre me he atraído hacia este personaje por su aspecto amigable y hasta el día de hoy me sigue gustando. Eso sí, me da lástima que es bottom tier en Melee. ♥ Lucas - Siendo un personaje también amigable, su historia duele mucho para mí y para él. ♥ Mario - Personaje favorito desde la infancia. Carismático, bondadoso y hasta positivo. Su desarrollo en Super Mario Odyssey fue lo que me hizo más cercana al personaje. ♥ Sonic - Otro personaje favorito de la infancia después de Mario. Además de ser chido, prefiero verlo más como un personaje egocéntrico, callado y confiado pero honrado. ♥ Yoshi - Me encariñé del personaje por su diseño adorable y cáracter optimista. ❤ ᴍᴜsɪᴄᴀ ᴘʀᴇғᴇʀɪᴅᴀ (incompleto, ninguno en orden particular) Kirby ♥ King Dedede (la mayoría de las versiones) ♥ Masked Dedede (la mayoría de las versiones) ♥ Mind in a PROGRAM Mario & Sonic ♥ Buoy Base Galaxy (Sochi 2014) ♥ Koopa's Road (Sochi 2014) ♥ Slide (Sochi 2014) ♥ Super Bell Hill (Rio 2016) Mario ♥ Ending (Super Mario Land) ♥ Final Boss (Bowser's Inside Story) ♥ Gusty Garden Galaxy ♥ Jump Up, Super Star! ♥ Overworld (Super Mario Bros. 2) ♥ Steam Gardens ♥ World Bowser Splatoon ♥ Calamari Inkantation ♥ Color Pulse ♥ Ink Me Up Sonic ♥ Aqua Road ♥ Aquarium Park Act 1 ♥ Chosen One ♥ E.G.G.M.A.N. ♥ Endless Possibility ♥ Guardian Rock ♥ His World ♥ Ice Cap Zone Act 1 ♥ Infinite ♥ Justice ♥ Special Stage (Sonic 3D Blast Genesis) ♥ Stardust Speedway Zone Act 1 ♥ Studiopolis Zone Act 1 ♥ Windy Hill Zone Act 1 Touhou Project ♥ A Pair of Divine Beasts ♥ Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome ♥ Dark Side of Fate ♥ Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Red and White ♥ Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind ♥ Gensokyo, Past and Present ~ Flower Land ♥ Hartmann's Youkai Girl ♥ Hartmann's Youkai Girl (Touhou 14.5) ♥ Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle ♥ Necrofantasia (Magical Astronomy) ♥ Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart ♥ Strawberry Crisis!! ♥ The Concealed Four Seasons ♥ The Gensokyo The Gods Loved ♥ The Maid and the Pocket Watch of Blood ♥ The Primal Scene of Japan the Girl Saw ♥ Tonight Stars an Easygoing Egoist (Live ver.) ~ Egoistic Flowers. Otros juegos Brave New World (Namco × Capcom) ❤ ᴡɪᴋɪ-ᴀᴍɪɢᴏs (ninguno en orden particular) ♥ 3DS999 ♥ Aaron 2 ♥ Iraelti ♥ Luis the Wolf ♥ Marcelo Marroquin ♥ Meta dragon ♥ Nui ♥ Timeman ♥ Wesley777i ❤ (sᴇᴄᴄɪᴏɴ sɪɴ ᴛɪᴛᴜʟᴏ) (en construcción) https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/xrp-yokai-academy/images/3/30/Koakuma_true_form_gif.gif ¡Gracias por su visita!